clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
is a contestant from Season 9. Known both for his genuine relationship with Reindilf and for forfeiting a challenge to vote out alliance outsider Charlie, he managed to stay in the tribe majority through both a swap and a merge, until his shocking blindside at the Final Five. Season 9: Puffle Island II Lindsay started out the game on the Yarray tribe. Almost immediately, Lindsay caught Reindilf in the act of finding the hidden immunity idol, but swore to secrecy. He quickly formed a tight bond with Reindilf, and the pair agreed to a Final Two deal. The Yarray tribe lost the initial immunity challenge, greatly frustrating Lindsay. With Unicornicus III immune from the vote, him and Reindilf set their sights on Steve, who in turn aligned with Unicornicus III and targeted Reindilf, leaving Charlie in the middle. Ultimately, they worked over Charlie to their side, and the trio blindsided Steve in a close 3-2 vote. A surprise tribe expansion saw Lindsay and his two allies get switched over to Lolzol. The new tribe won the next immunity challenge, sealing their adversary’s fate. With Unicornicus III eliminated, Lindsay grew paranoid about where Charlie’s loyalties laid. He talked to Reindilf about throwing the next challenge to eliminate Charlie. Despite Reindilf wanting nothing to do with it, Lindsay plotted to throw the challenge regardless. In one of CPORG’s most over the top moments, Lindsay refused to participate in the challenge, forcing the tribe to forfeit. Both Charlie and Reindilf were infuriated with their tribemate’s actions, but Lindsay brushed it off, telling Charlie he would be voted out. Reindilf was beginning to reconsider his allegiance to Lindsay, however, perceiving him as a wildcard. Ultimately, he chose not to make any waves so close to the merge, and voted out Charlie in a 2-1 vote. Thankful that Charlie was gone, Lindsay reaffirmed his loyalty towards Reindilf as they entered the merge. With a 5-2 number disadvantage against the original Plokolp, the duo seemed to be in trouble until Ÿęêt and Twinkerbelle came to them with a preposition of eliminating potential threat Whiskers. The two quickly jumped on board with the plan, and made a formal alliance with the other duo. With so many different agendas among the other players, this foursome was the only unified voting bloc at Tribal Council, ultimately blindsiding Whiskers in a chaotic 4-1-1-1 vote. Reindilf won the next immunity challenge, much to Lindsay’s relief. The group split their votes between the two outcasts, Pebbles and Ball. Although intending to eliminate Ball on the revote, Ball caught wind of the plan and cast his vote for Pebbles, leading to their secondary target being voted out in a 3-2-1 vote. Surprised by Ball’s strategic prowess, Lindsay reiterated to his alliance that he had to be the next to go. After Twinkerbelle won immunity, Reindilf suggested playing his idol for Lindsay. He declined the offer, believing that it would put Reindilf in hot water with the alliance. This would be his downfall, as both were blindsided when the vote tied 2-2-1 between Lindsay and Ball, who cast a throwaway vote against Ÿęêt to save face with the soon-to-be juror. Despite his pleas to his former alliance, Lindsay was voted out 2-1 on the re-vote, with only Reindilf staying loyal, placing fifth. At the Final Tribal Council, despite admiring Twinkerbelle’s gameplay, he voted for Reindilf based on his numerous individual challenge wins and their friendship. However, Reindilf would lose to Twinkerbelle in a close 3-2 jury vote. Trivia * AT wrote this for fun around the same time he was writing the script for his 703 intro video. Afterwards he got bored and decided to upload this as well. * Lindsay was the only member of the original Yarray tribe to be a member of the jury.